Heaven Tonight
by vermilion aura
Summary: Upon the discovery of her half-vampire heritage, Alucard wants her more than ever. AlucardxOC


**Author's Notes:** It has been three weeks since I last posted something. I have been so busy with work (I have been working six to nine days in a row for the past few weeks helping to cover for vacation time as well as getting into preparation for my upcoming vacation starting February 18th) that I barely had enough time to sit down and write anything at all. Luckily, I managed to put this piece together before having to go back to work tomorrow. I had the idea to write another Castlevania piece for a while after watching the anime in full, and I figured I'd give my OC Rosalyn a little twist to her background, leading up to this. I adored Alucard in the anime, and it really got my gears going for the past month. I decided to do a more sensual approach in regards to the smut written in this piece. I wanted the focus to be more on the passion rather than the details of the smut in comparison to my past smutty stories. Hope you guys enjoy it! Title is accredited to the song of the same name by the Finnish rock band H.I.M.

* * *

Trying to find the heart you hide in vain  
Oh in vain  
And you're my haven in life  
And you're my haven in death, Baby  
Life and Death my Darling

You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)  
You are my heaven tonight  
(I'm in love with you)

[His Infernal Majesty - Heaven Tonight]

She took a deep breath before diving into the freshwater pond before her, the cool sensation of the water providing her a sense of relief. She swam numerous laps and circles in an attempt to find some release from the anxiety she acquired after the last battle she fought in. Pulling her damp, auburn locks back behind her ears, Rosalyn rubbed the water out of her hazel-green eyes before looking up at the clear, midnight blue sky. A full moon was out with millions of tiny stars adorning the heavens above.

She was still in shock at the discovery that she was part vampire after awakening to her abilities during a fight against a hoard of demons that wanted to attack the village; courtesy of an old witch with her own malicious intent. Now that she had thwarted the witch's plans involving the village, it would only be a matter of time before she plotted out her revenge. All she could do was enjoy the peace and worry about it when the time came.

After being in the water for about an hour, Rosalyn got out of the pond and then used a blanket she brought with her to dry off and wrap herself with it before returning to the village. She made her way into the house she was currently staying in, heading upstairs to the bedroom so that she could change out of her damp slip and turn in for the evening. When she opened the door, she froze in the doorway when she saw that someone was in the room, and he was all too familiar.

He was leaning back against the window, his long blonde hair flowing down freely. His jacket was off, lying on top of the dresser and his sword was leaning against the corner. Only when he heard the door open did he look up, his golden eyes coming into contact with her hazel green orbs.

"How long have you been waiting here, Alucard?" she managed to ask, despite her throat getting dry.

"A while."

He took notice of her damp hair and the blanket wrapped around her.

"You're all wet. What were you doing?"

"I went out and took a swim in the pond. I would like to change out of the slip I'm wearing before I end up catching a cold."

She shut the door behind her and was about to go through her dresser when he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. He then turned her so that she was facing him and then pushed the blanket off of her, letting it fall to the floor. Her soaked, black slip clung to her body like a second skin, the fabric tracing every curve and nuance.

"Raise your arms up, Rose," he spoke in a low, husky tone.

Feeling the pace of her heartbeat pick up and unable to say no, Rosalyn did as she was told, and he reached for the hem of her slip, lifting it up and tossing the damp fabric in some random direction. His golden gaze studied every last detail of her nude form, and she looked down at the floor, a part of her feeling embarrassed that he was seeing her naked. She found it ironic that she was so bashful, considering he had seen her breasts fully exposed one time before when he comforted her one evening. His hand reached for her chin, tilting her head up so that he could see her face and her eyes.

"Even with the knowledge that you're half-vampire, it's only intensified my desire for you, Rose. I may have only been able to kiss you and leave my mark on you before, but this time will be different."

Rosalyn could see the desire in his eyes; it was an exact reflection of her own eyes. Since that night, she wanted him to take her, except that he was unable to out of fear of possibly losing control and killing her. Now, it was possible for them to actually make love with nothing to worry about.

She then reached for the hem of his own shirt and lifted it up, revealing his muscular physique. She found herself in awe as she touched his skin, starting from his abs and working her way up to his broad shoulders. He was sheer perfection in every way, and she could only imagine what the rest of him would be like.

With a flick of his hand to put out the candles that lit up the room, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that slowly grew deeper and more passionate with each passing second. She ran her fingers through his long, blonde locks while he rubbed her upper arms with his palms. His hands then moved down to her hips, lifting her legs up to his waist before sitting down on the edge of the bed. She mewled into his mouth, relishing in the taste of his lips while trying to stay as close to him as physically possible.

His nostrils inhaled her sweet scent as he broke away from her lips and moved down to her neck, suckling her skin with every kiss and making numerous moans part from her throat. The tip of his fangs grazed her skin, but he resisted biting her, wanting to enjoy kissing her skin for a little while longer. She arched her back slightly with him placing his palm on her lower back for support while her hands managed to find the waistline of his pants. Before she could make a move, Alucard rolled her over so that he was on top of her and stripped her underwear off, leaving her completely bare before him. She felt her cheeks heat up at his gaze on her; it was the first time he was ever seeing her nude, and judging by his gaze, he did like what he saw.

"You are so beautiful, Rose. I honestly could just eat you up right now."

"Alucard-"

Her words caught in her throat when he slipped out of his pants and exposed himself to her. She thought his body to be magnificent before, but words couldn't describe the sight before her. She only had a short period of time to mentally admire the sight before he pounced on top of her, settling himself between her legs and emitting a gasp loud enough to flood the entire room.

Burying his face into the crook of her neck, Alucard moved his hips, keeping a slow and steady rhythm while suckling her skin once again. Rosalyn wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her moans filling his ears. As he moved deeper into her, she bared her fangs out in the open, and her moans grew louder and louder with every thrust and every kiss. When he suckled hard on a particular spot on her neck, Rosalyn moaned his name loudly, and he swallowed the next moan that emerged from her throat when he captured her lips in another kiss. The passion lasted for the rest of the night from him alternating between her lips and her neck while he moved his hips, the two of them lost in each other and their desire for each other.

* * *

It was well late into the night, and Alucard was lying in bed with the lone bedsheet covering him up to his waist. Rosalyn was sound asleep beside him, lying on her back with the sheet covering her up to her breasts. Her face was turned from him, and her neck was exposed to him. He found her to be incredibly beautiful, her sleeping face so serene beneath the dim candlelight. Propping his elbow up on his pillow and resting his cheek on his palm, he carefully pulled the sheet down enough to expose her right breast. He saw the bite mark he left on her areola the evening that he comforted her from a nightmare. Although it had healed, the mark was still visible, and he was almost tempted to make it fresh again.

He watched as her right arm moved, her hand moving to her exposed breast and circling her nipple with her finger. It was as if she was encouraging him to do it; like she was reading his mind in her sleep. Unable to resist, Alucard bared his fangs and leaned towards her breast, enclosing his lips around her nipple and sinking his fangs into the same spot as before. He heard her moan and her hand reached to caress his cheek as he suckled her nipple. He then soothed her nipple with the tip of his tongue before kissing his way up her neck to her mouth, concluding his trail with a passionate kiss. She then returned to sleep when they pulled apart, and he pulled the sheet back up before wrapping an arm around her waist and snuggling in close to her. He buried his face into her neck, and he felt her placing her hand over the one wrapped around his waist before allowing himself to succumb to sleep, inhaling her sweet scent.

* * *

 **End Notes:** In regards to other projects, I finished up the sixth chapter of _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , and I'm slowly in the process of getting the seventh chapter started. There is a flash fic project I've set on the back burner for a while that I hope to get back into soon, along with another one shot that I want to put together. We'll see how things go since I have to deal with split days off this upcoming week and then work seven days in a row before I get another two days off. Check back!


End file.
